MegaZero
by Trunks Goddess
Summary: X and Zero are assigned a new roommate. But Who? And what effect will it have on both Zero and X? Please R and R. PART ONE IS FINSIHED! Megazero 2: Your Mission Hunters is to Find True love! is now posted!
1. New Roomate!

AN: Hey people!!!! I'm given it a try at Megaman now!!! I don't own any of the Megaman characters. But I do own Megazero. Well, enjoy.  
  
" " Talking (I'm pretty sure you knew that)  
  
** ** Thinking  
  
Series: MegamanX Chapter: 1  
  
X listened softly to his black surrounding.  
"It's coming." X whispered. The spotlight was his only way of seeing. He heard the robot getting closer and closer. **I'm tired, those other robots I thought earlier were just as strong as the next.** "Why?..." X paused. The robot was barely in sight. "Why won't Zero help?" X jumped above the robot, aiming his gun Buster at the maverick, X was ready to fire.  
"Hey, X!?" X let the shot go in shock. The maverick dodged the attack, grabbed X and pinned him to the ground. The robots eyes filled with satisfaction as it lifted its prey by the neck. X chocked a soft cry. Suddenly the spotlight faded as well as the mavericks' eyes. The maverick let X go and fell lifelessly to the ground. X got up as all the rooms lights turned on. X sighed as he saw the brunette running toward him, from the corner of his eye. **Not again..** X kicked the robot out of his way. The brunette approached him smiling. X just walked past her.  
"X?" The girl walked along with him. "Have you seen Zero?" X rolled his eyes.  
"No, Iris. I haven't seen him." Iris sighed.  
"Oh, I thought he was here with you so I-"  
"Well, he's not here." X interrupted. "Hasn't Zero told you not to bother anyone, when they're in the training room?" X opened the door and stepped out. Walking through the hallway X thought as Iris continued to follow him. **Why won't she leave me along? Isn't she looking for Zero?** "Why do want to see Zero, anyways?" Iris's eyes sparkled as she daydreamed.  
"Well, I want to see if Zero wants to eat lunch with me and after we could walk along-"  
"He can't." X interrupted again. Iris looked at X.  
"Why not?" X stopped at his dorm and entered the pin # to open the door.  
"Because a new maverick hunter is arriving and Zero and I are in charge of showing him around. He's gonna be our new roommate. And besides." The door opened and X stepped inside. "I don't even think Zero is gonna help me show the hunter around. The door closed leaving Iris out in the hall.  
"Zero walked through the hall. "I wonder what our new roommates' like?" Zero turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh no.." Zero tip toed back behind the wall. " I could have sworn I lost her." He peeked behind the wall. He sighed in relief "Phew, she's gone. That was close." He walked to his and X's dorm and entered the numbers. The door side open, just as Zero stepped ½ way into the door, a small hand pulled him back.  
"Hi, Zero!!" Iris took her arm and wrapped it around it his. "Where were you? I turned for one second and you disappeared." Zero smiled and patted her head softly.  
"Well, that kind of is my job. To be quick, sly and protect all those who need it." Iris smiled even more. She couldn't be any happier.  
"So, do you want to have lunch with me?" Zero shook his head.  
"I can't Iris, X and I gotta go accompany our new roommate-"  
"I know, I know." Iris sighed. "Your new roommates coming and you gotta show him around and blah blah blah." Zero laughed softly.  
"Hey, we can all have lunch together. How's that?" Iris put on a fake smile and agreed. "Great, well I'll see you at the cafeteria around noon, okay?"  
"Okay.." Zero patted her head again and the door closed behind him.  
  
Alright!!! the 1st chapter is done. I really liked this chapter. Review and tell me what you think. Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Megazero!

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER. FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hey thanks for all those reviews!!!! It encouraged me to continue to write!!!  
  
Silver Dragon: Thank you silver  
  
megafan505: Maybe I will write more megaman fics.  
  
Kage-robot-of-darkness: thank you for checking my grammar; I needed someone to do that  
  
Anonymous: Thanks for you complements  
  
Well here's the second chapter. ENJOY!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Series: Megaman X Chapter: 2  
  
Zero closed the door behind him and sighed in relief. X walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.  
"Hey, Zero?" Zero was lying on the bed with his eyes closed.  
"What?" Zero opened one of his eyes and noticed that X wasn't wet at all.  
"When is our roommate arriving?" Zero snorted.  
"I don't know. I thought you knew." X shook his head. Zero sat up and yawned. "Fine. I'll go and find out while you take a shower." Zero walked to the door. "Don't drown while you're in there, X." X laughed sarcastically.  
"Thanks."  
  
Zero walked down the hall to Douglas and Alia's station. He approached the door and opened the door. Alia was just sitting in her desk, typing with Douglas. Alia stopped typing and looked up.  
"Zero, hi. Need something?" Zero let himself in.  
"Yeah, X doesn't remember the time our roommate arrives." Douglas got up from his chair and went to a desk near the door. He picked up a note and handed it to Zero.  
"Here, Your roommates' name is Megazero, you meet him here at 11: 25" Zero looked at the note and thanked them both as he left. Zero thought to himself. **What a gay name! What kinda guy would be named MEGAZERO? He must be a mega ZERO (loser) alright.** Zero got to his dorm and opened the door. He heard the shower still running. Zero shrugged as he walked to the King size bed. Zero jumped and let his body land on the bed. He yawned as he closed his eyes and said to himself. "I'll just take a small nap and then g.."  
  
X got out of the shower and looked in the mirror. His brown hair was really bugging him. "Maybe I should let it grow longer like Zero or cut it shorter." He opened a drawer and took out a pair of scissors. X sighed as he started to cut a part if his hair. ** Zeros hair is so perfect; the way he has it makes him look great. Maybe if I cut it differently then-" X heard the phone ring. X paused and waited for Zero to answer. It just kept on ringing. "Answer the phone, Zero!!" X yelled. The phone rang one more time then stopped. X sighed and put the scissors down and wrapped a towel around his waist as he opened he door. Zero was sleeping soundly.  
"Zero?!" X put his wet towel in Zeros' face and went to put his armor on. Zero immediately reacted and panicked as the grabbed the towel and threw it across the room. "Relax. Zero." X replied laughing as he put on the suit part and reached in the closet for his boots. "It was just my towel." Zero snorted.  
"You're a Fag, X." X ignored Zero as he put his gun buster on his right arm.  
"Hey Zero? When does our new roommate come in?" Zero looked at the paper and looked at X.  
"Um.Megazero is his name.and.um.. What time is it?" X checked his watch. "11:35." Zero got up and grabbed X and dragged him halfway through the door. "Ahhhh..Calm down Zero. What's wrong?" Zero was already out the door. "We were suppose meet him at Douglas and Alia's station, at 11:30!!" X snatched his helmet and ran out the door. "Lets go!!"  
  
Both X and Zero ran through the hall. They stopped at the elevator and pushed the button to go up. They waited impatiently for what seemed like a minute. X pointed to the stairs next to the elevator. "Lets take those they'll be a lot quicker. When the elevator opened, X and Zero were already halfway up. They heard someone get out and walk away. Zero and X got to the top of the stair way and turned left and slammed into Douglas and Alia's door. They opened it and ran inside. Alia was gone, but Douglas was still there, repairing one of the transmissions. He turned around and smiled. " I called you guys and wondered when you'd get here." "Well we're here now." X replied. "Well, Megazero isn't." Douglas said a he continued repairing the transmission. "I sent Megazero to your dorm. I suggested a shower and a nap. I think Megazero is really good looking or cute, maybe hot..or...." Douglas kept on talking and Zero got annoyed. He grabbed X by the arm and pulled him out. "Um.thanks Douglas." X replied as he was pulled out of the room. Zero looked annoyed. "We should have just stayed in our room, he would of arrived and we wouldn't have had to move an inch." Zero walked back to the dorm. "I didn't know Douglas was gay." X looked at Zero. "What do you mean?" "Yeah, Douglas said that Megazero was hot, well that's just sick, a guy and a guy." Zero shivered. "Its just damm, fuckin sick." X just shrugged. "Well, lets stay out of Douglas' way then." Zero pushed the elevator button and waited. "Ugh..I can't believe it, that's disturbing, its-" X looked irritated. "Its not our business, on if he's gay or not." The elevator door opened and they both stepped in. X pushed a button and the elevator moved up. Zero looked suspicious. "What?" X asked. "Are you gay?" X looked shocked. "Of course not!!!! Are you?" Zero laughed as they stepped out of the elevator and reached their door. "I am way too hot to be gay!!!" Zero opened the door and walked to his bed. "Hey, once Megazero is done with the shower, I'm next." Zero took of his armor and suit and was in his boxers. X sat on his bed with his back away from the bathroom door. His eyes caught something next to Zeros' bed. "Are those Megazeros'?" Zero turned to the purple boots, they were the same as his and Xs'. Zero walked up to them. "I knew it!!! Our roommate is gay!" X looked at Zero. "What do you mean?" "What kind of guy would wear purple? A gay would." X sighed and shook his head. "Your too obsessed with the word, gay." Zero shook his head. "Come on X. I mean what kind of guy, who is supposed to save the world from mavericks, wear purple?" "Maybe-" A voice came from behind Zero and X. "Your roommate's a girl, not a guy." X and Zero turned around and saw a girl same height as X, stand there with Zeros' small red towel wrapped around her. Her long blonde hair was wet and in the way of her blue eyes, which were set on Zero.  
  
That should teach Zero not to judge a book by its cover HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as much as I did writing it. Bye!!! 


	3. I'm not gay, I'm a girl

Hey peeps! I finally got chapter 3!!!!! It was kinda hard t think up what would be next, but I got it. I guess. Well enjoy!!!!! I don't own any Megaman characters except Megazero.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Series: Megaman X Chapter: 3  
  
"Maybe your roommate's a girl, not a guy" Megazero replied as she tried to keep the towel from falling. She waited for the hunters to say something but nothing could come out. She walked up to Zero and poked his bare chest. "I'm not gay, purple's my favorite color, and if you have a problem with that then you'll have to deal with it." Zero felt her finger poke him and he felt stupid. X knew how he felt. There they were just standing in front of their new roommate, speechless. Megazero looked at them both seriously.  
"I'm-" X began. "X and this is Zero." X turned his head to Zero. Megazero didn't seem to be interested. Zero shook his head.  
"I."Zero stopped. "I. really I didn't mean to call you .. gay." Megazero turned away. Zero felt kinda bad. "Hey look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you just because of your armor color and-" Megazero began laughed. Zero and X were stunned. Megazero turned and faced Zero and blurted out.  
"You guys are so serious. Can't you two take a joke?" X and Zero said nothing. She sighed. "Man, if you're my new roommates, you better be fun." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Cause I don't want this job to be boring." X was embarrassed and thought.  
**What a weirdo...She's mad one minute then happy the next** Zero mumbled to himself. "This should be interesting..a chick in our room, what's next?" Megazero sat on the bed and smiled.  
"So tell me about yourselves." Zero walked into the bathroom.  
"I'm going to take a shower." The door closed behind him. Megazero sighed. "I'm taking he's not much of a talker." X brought a chair up and sat in it.  
"Zero's just in a strange mood today. He'll be in a better mood once he gets out of the shower." Megazero got up and went to the closet and took out her suitcase.  
"Really? Well let's hope he can take a joke once in a while." She took out her armor. She was just about to remove her towel; X got up and left the room in a hurry. **Good, I thought he was gonna stay and watch** X went to a table that settled next to the door and picked up some papers he had to fill out. He walked back into the room and noticed Megazero was zipping up the purple suit. She turned around and smiled. X smiled back.  
"No armor?" She shook her head.  
"Not yet. What do you have there?" She asked as she crawled over and sat next to X on the bed. X smiled. **She sounds like a child** X explained to her that after every mission, you fill out a form. Megazero sighed. "What fun. You fill out some stupid forms after each mission. Zero walked out of the shower with a towel around his waist, Megazero whistled. "God, Zero! You're when wet." A smirk came upon Zero.  
"Unlike you." Megazero smiled and put her blonde hair up in a ponytail. Zero threw his towel at her face. Megazero removed it and saw Zero adjusting his boxers.  
"Fast dresser, Zero?"  
"And undresser." Zero added. Megazero laughed.  
"That comes in handy!" X got up and handed Zero his form. Zero took it and tossed on the desk.  
"Who need forms?" Zero snorted and grabbed his armor. X sighed.  
"What now?" Megazero jumped off the bed.  
"Lets have lunch!" Zero pulled his hair back and tied it.  
"We have to go meet Iris." Zero grabbed his boots and put them on. X shook his head.  
"No, thanks. Since Iris wont bother me I think I'll go in the training room." X got up. "See you guys soon." He put his hand on Megazeros' shoulder. "You can come over if Zeros giving you a hard time, okay?" Megazero nodded.  
"I will. Thanks, X." Zero grabbed his helmet and turned to X.  
"It wont be me who will be giving her a hard time, once Iris sees her- " X laughed.  
"She'll try to shred you to pieces." X said as he left. Megazero looked confused "Who's Iris?" Zero passed her, her helmet and put his on.  
"Some girl, we're gonna have lunch with." Megazero followed him out the door.  
  
Hello. I hope you enjoyed his chapter. Whats gonna happen to Megazero? How will Iris react when she finds out Zero has to sleep in the same room with Megazero? How in the world am I gonna think up the next chapter? I don't know. You just gotta wait till chapter 4!!!!! See ya... 


	4. Salad and Friendship

Hello, I finally finished Chapter 4!!!! Yeah!!!! I'm glad you guys like it so far. I hope you still read and enjoy it!!! Oh and don't forget:  
  
"(talking) " = talking (like I needed to tell you that) **(thinking)** = someone thinking (yeah. You get to know what the characters are thinking!! Don't you feel special) (  
  
Chapter 2 reviews answered:  
  
Nemesis Sama: I don't think guys and girls share a dorm but they do in my fic!!! Glad you enjoy it so far!!  
  
Renegade Hunter : I think you got it messed up, But I guess I wrote it wrong. I meant to have Zero saying that. Sorry I got you confused.  
  
Silver Dragon: Thank you. I will continue to write.  
  
Chapter 3 Reviews Answered:  
  
Renegade Hunter: Nope, Iris is not with Zero in this fic. Megazero will probably end up with someone. I'm just not sure. Thanks  
  
:-\ (don't know who sent that symbol thing is but I'll still respond) There will be romance really soon. So please be patient. Thanks (I think that's what they were asking)  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Series: Megaman X Chapter: 4  
  
Megazero followed Zero through the hallway. She looked at his face. He looked so perfect. **I wonder how strong he is** Her eyes were set on his whole body. She couldn't look away. **It's not smart to look at him like that, but I-** Megazero tripped and fell down. She felt herself turn red as she saw Zero bend over.  
"You should watch where you're going, Mega." Zero said as he held his hand out to her. Megazero looked up at him.  
"Mega?" She replied. Zero took her hand and pulled her up.  
"Yeah, that's what I'll call you." Zero replied. Megazero looked at him with such curiosity. "You know, like a nickname." He added. Megazero nodded. **What is Zero getting at? Or am I just.. No. Get it out of your system**  
Iris came skipping through the hall. She stopped and saw Zero put his hand out to a girl on the floor. He bend down and took her hand and pulled her up. **Who is she?** "He's talking to her and he's not letting go of her hand!!" Iris whispered to herself as she walked toward them. Iris waved as she yelled. "Zero!!" Zero looked over and watched Iris walk over to them. "Hi, Zero. Who's this?" Zero looked at Iris and smiled.  
"Hi, Iris. This is-" Zero let go of Megazeros' hand. "Megazero." Megazero shook Iris' hand.  
"Hi, Iris. Nice to meet you." Iris smiled.  
"Nice to meet you too, Megazero." Iris turned to Zero. "Lets go eat lunch." Zero nodded. "Lets go." Zero, Iris and Megazero walked to the cafeteria. Zero showed Megazero around the cafeteria. "Hey Megazero, I'll be right back. Hey Iris why don't you two get us something to eat?" Iris smiled.  
"Okay." Her voice had a cheerful tone to it until Zero left. "Megazero." Iris said as they walked up and looked at the food. "What were you doing holding Zeros' hand?" Her voice sounded normal, but it still made Megazero feel strange.  
"Well, I tripped and he was just helping me up. Why? Are you his girlfriend?"  
"Are you giving me attitude?" Iris snapped. Megazero looked at her.  
"No, I was just asking." Megazeros' voice started to rise. Iris grabbed two plates of salad.  
"You better be. Cause Zero likes girls who are very pretty." Megazero grabbed a salad plate as well. "He doesn't like girls who fight mavericks. He thinks they are like guys." Iris continued. "I'm surprised he hasn't made fun of you yet." Iris took the plates to a table. Megazero took a seat across from her.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Megazero growled. Iris noticed Zero approaching.  
"You'll see." Iris said as she added ranch to her salad. Zero took a seat next to Iris.  
"What did you guys talk about?"  
"Nothing." Megazero replied. Iris smiled as she watched Zero eat the salad. "Boy, I'd hate to have people watch me eat." Megazero whispered to herself. Iris looked up and asked.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." Iris placed her fork down and got up.  
"Are you talking about me?" Her voice was firm.  
"Maybe." Megazero took a bite of her lunch. Iris looked mad. Zero was about to say something when Iris asked loudly.  
"What is it?"  
"If you wanna know-" Megazero rose from her seat. "I said stop starting at Zero. Poor guy would probably want to eat his lunch without having someone staring at him." Zero reached out to grab Iris's arm to try to sit her down, but quickly, Iris pushed Megazero with all of her strength. Megazero flew back and crashed into the food stand causing all the food, drinks, soups, and dressings to fall all over Megazero. Everyone in the cafeteria turned around to the commotion and saw a hunter covered in ranch, soup and salad. They all couldn't help but laugh. Zero got up and tried to help Megazero up.  
"Mega, (haha) are you (hahaha) okay?" Zero was laughing. Megazero looked at him, then Iris and back to Zero. **He's laughing at me, and so is the whole maverick hunter team.** Megazero eyes filled with tears. Iris walked over as Zero took Megazeros hand and tried to help her up but she just ended up slipping, causing the room to fill up with even louder laughs and cries.  
"I'm so sorry, Megazero. I didn't mean to, it's just that." Iris didn't finish. Megazero couldn't take it anymore; she pushed Zero and ran out of the cafeteria crying. Zero was about to run after her when Iris grabbed his arm.  
"Zero, Don't. I don't think she wants to talk to anyone right now." Zero watched Megazero run out of the cafeteria.  
  
Megazero ran through the hall, she took so many turns, that she got herself lost. She stopped running and her tears stopped coming. She looked down at her feet, which where covered with dressing and soup.  
"Zero, (sob) laughed at me. Iris was right, he just (hic) wants to make fun of me." She walked and walked, wondering what would happen now. "It can't get any worse than this." Tears ran down her face as she reached and touched her shoulder length pigtails. They were no longer silky blonde but filled greasy salad oil. She walked and heard someone hitting, what sounded metal or maybe another hunter. She looked to her left and noticed a door. "What's in here?" Megazero walked to the door and reached for the doorknob.  
"X?" She called. "Mega?" A voice from came inside the room. She heard footsteps coming to the door. The door opened and X came out. He looked at the salad -covered maverick hunter.  
"What happened?" X asked. Megazero started to leave. "Wait Megazero." X grabbed her arm. "What happened?" Megazero looked into his eyes. He looked like someone that maybe wont laugh at her. Her tears blurred her vision, as she put her hand to her face. She felt X put his arms around her. Megazero felt safe and began to cry. X took his helmet off and then hers. He held her tight as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder.  
"Hey, clam down Megazero. Its okay." X said a soft soothing voice. Megazero wiped her tears from her eyes. X smiled at her. "Lets go and get you cleaned up." Megazero nodded and they both walked to the dorm.  
  
Zero was in the cafeteria with Iris. Iris seemed to have no problem with what had happened an hour ago. Zero on the other hand, had it in his mind. **It wasn't my fault but the way she looked at me.I just feel guilty.** He thought to himself..  
  
Iris looked at him. "I didn't mean to push her, Zero" Zero looked at her.  
"I know Iris, but you didn't have to push her, especially into the dressing and soup." Iris smiled.  
"But you have to admit it was kinda funny." Iris said innocently. "I mean everyone was laughing, but I'm pretty sure they weren't laughing at her-" Iris stopped. "Where are you going, Zero?" Zero got up.  
"I gotta go and apologize." Zero left the room and headed to the dorm. He walked through the halls and reached the dorm. He went inside and looked for her.  
"Megazero?" Zero said as he watched her get suitcase out of the closet. "You're not leaving are you?" Megazero kept quiet. "Mega, please don't leave. I'm sorry this happened to you. I didn't know this would occur." Megazero still had salad and other things in her hair and armor. Zero walked up to her, she turned away without saying a word. Zero put his arms around her.  
"Please don't leave, Mega. I..." Zero stopped. Megazero put her hand on his.  
"I'm not leaving. I was just getting some clothes out." Zero felt himself turn red.  
"Oh." Zero paused. "I knew that." He said it with embarrassment.  
"Where's X?"  
"Training." Megazero removed the armor part of her suit. "You laughed  
at me." Zero took her armor and placed it on the ground.  
"You know I didn't mean to. Its just that..Look I'm sorry." Megazero  
turned to him.  
"You and Iris are the same. Just making those around you feel  
weaker and."Megazero stood silent. Zero was mad.  
"And what!! What do Iris and I make you feel!?" Zero snapped at  
Megazero. Megazero was shocked by Zeros' voice.  
"I." Megazero stuttered. "I......Agh!!!" Megazero left the room and  
headed for the door. Zero followed her outside.  
"I'm not done, Mega." Megazero turned to him.  
"Well I am!!" Megazero yelled as she started to leave. Zero  
grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him and hugged her.  
"Look, please don't leave. We've barely become friends. And who  
knows-" Zero paused as he looked into her eyes. "Maybe more in the  
future." Megazero looked into his blue crystallized eyes. They seemed  
to suck her in. Zeros face came in closer until his nose touched hers.  
"Please." Megazero felt herself turn red.  
"I..Zero." She whispered as Zero let her go and waited for her  
answer. "I..I'll stay." Megazero hugged Zero and stayed in his arms.  
Zero gave her a tight squeeze.  
"Good." Zero softly pushed her back in the dorm. "Go get cleaned  
up and we go train." Megazero nodded as her face became redder. "I'll  
clean you armor, don't worry, Mega." Zero replied. They both walked  
back into the dorm. Megazero walked into the shower and closed the  
door, leaving Zero with her armor. She walked to the mirror and  
examined her face. **I was blushing..Do I lov-** She shook her head.  
"No. Zero means nothing than a friend." She took the rest of the  
armor off and unzipped her suit and hopped in the shower. The hot  
water ran down her body as she thought about the strange feeling she  
felt toward Zero.  
  
Zero was sitting on the bed cleaning Megazeros' armor; he  
finished her chest armor and boots and placed them next to her  
suitcase. Her suitcase was opened and waiting for Zero to look inside.  
Zero took a small peek inside. A small photo album lay between her  
shirts and socks. Zero took it and flipped quickly through it. He saw  
a picture of a young man, maybe in his 20's with a dark haired woman.  
They were both in lab coats, maybe scientists. Zero wasn't sure, he  
flipped through and the pictures showed the man and women creating  
some type of robot. Zero heard the shower turn off and quickly turned  
to the last page. It was the scientists again but this time they had a  
small child in between them. Zero took a closer look at the girl.  
"Mega?" Zero asked himself, as he closed the book and returned it back  
into the suitcase. He looked at the clothes. **I must have messed it  
up when I took the album** Zero quickly tried to fold the clothes but  
it only made it look worse. "Umm...What do I do? I..uh I could just  
say I was choosing some clothes. Um, no that sounds stupid." Megazero  
came out and looked at Zero.  
"Zero? What are you doing in my suitcase?" Zero looked at her  
and grabbed two random pieces of clothing and held them up.  
"I was just choosing something for you to wear, that's all."  
Zero felt himself turn red. Megazero looked confused and pointed at  
the clothes.  
"You want me just to wear that?"  
Zero nodded. "Um.yeah. Why do you ask?" Megazero blushed and took the  
clothes from him.  
"You want me to wear jeans and a bra only? Oh Zero, you don't  
know how embarrassed you should be." Zero looked at the red bra.  
"Zero, don't tell me you don't know what a bra looked like." Zero got  
up and snatched the bra and put it back in the suitcase. " Well I  
thought you liked being in a bra and jeans." Megazero looked at Zero  
and smiled.  
"Give me back my bra, I'm going to wear it since it took you  
such a 'long' time to pick out my clothes." Zero blushed and turned to  
the album. He picked it up and showed it to her.  
"What's in it?" Zero asked, trying to change the subject.  
Megazero took the album and threw it back in the suitcase.  
"It's nothing really." Zero took it back and looked at her.  
"Can I see it?" Megazero nodded as she began to change. Zero  
looked at the pictures he missed earlier. Zero flipped to the ending  
picture. "Who is this?" Megazero looked at the picture.  
"He's ..umm a friend and that's his wife." Zero looked up at her  
and quickly turned back to the picture, blushing. Megazero was barely  
putting her jeans on.  
"There just what you wanted me to wear." Zero looked up. She was  
wearing baggy jeans that began to slip off her waist and her bra.  
"You really wanna make me feel stupid don't you?" Zero asked in  
a playful voice. Megazero shrugged as she sat next to him.  
"Maybe." Zero pointed to the small child.  
"Who's this?" Megazero looked at the girl.  
"I guess you can say that, that was their daughter." Zero looked  
at the girl then at Megazero.  
"Isn't that you?"  
"No."  
"What were they building?"  
"I don't remember."  
"Are they scientists?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"Where are they now?"  
"Dead."  
"How about the little girl?"  
"I don't know."  
"Mega, are you lying to me?" Megazero didn't respond. Zero  
closed the book and handed it back to her. "Those are your parents  
aren't they?"  
"I don't think I'd call them, my parents." Megazero answered.  
Zero looked at her.  
"Then what would you call them?" Megazero looked at her feet.  
"I don't know."  
"But is that little girl you?" Megazero nodded. "But you're a  
robot, how is that.."  
"I don't remember except that I was their daughter one moment  
then their protector the next, I guess I was trained to kill."  
"Just like a maverick."  
"Yeah, I guess I was one of them at one point but was rebuilt  
and now I'm fighting against them."  
"Oh.." Zero looked up at the ceiling. Megazero looked at Zero.  
"Please don't tell anyone. If they found out they would kick me  
off the team thinking that I would change sides and-"  
"Would you?"  
"Of course not. I had my chance with the mavericks and now I'm  
taking a chance with you. I'd never change sides." Zero laughed and  
threw a shirt at her.  
"Don't worry, I don't think they'd kick you off the team."  
Megazero smiled and put the shirt on. Zero got up and headed for the  
door. "Come on lets go train with X." Megazero ran up to him, smiling.  
"Okay, Lets go."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Hey, this chapter was pretty long. Well, it was longer than any other chapter so far. Oh well. I can't believe its summer. It doesn't feel like it. Sorry. Getting carried away. Well, I'm already getting started on the next chapter. So it'll come soon, Until then. Bye!!!! 


	5. Dreams and Training

Hey people, sorry I haven't been able to update soon. I was just traveling here and there and I didn't have time. But I'm done now and I was dared to put something to do with wet dreams in it. So please don't hurt me if you don't like it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Bye  
  
I do not own any Megaman dudes, except this plot and Megazero. Thanks  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Renegade Hunter - thanks for telling me about the little mistake. I would have probably never known until a couple days later. Thanks  
  
Zero.exe - I also thought that part was funny. Hope to hear from you again  
  
Hiso-chan - I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I hope you liked the others too!!! Anita-chan - Hey, thanks for the help. Happy to hear that you like it so far.  
  
Series: Megaman X Chapter: 5  
  
(After training)  
X, Zero and Megazero came back to their dorm. Megazero sat on the bed.  
"I'm tired, what about you guys?" X took his shirt off.  
"Yeah, I am too." Megazero looked around the room.  
"Where do I sleep?" X and Zero looked at her, then the room.  
"Well, I never really thought about it." Zero replied.  
"I don't know, Mega. Do you want to sleep with us?" Zero looked at X. **X, what a stupid question. I wont even ask her that. He has no manners. What a perverted roommate. Sleep with us? Two guys and a girl in one bed. Do we even fit?** Zero looked at the bed. **Well it is a king size. Hell, I don't mind if she sleeps with X and me.**  
"Really?" Megazero asked. "Will I be safe?" X laughed.  
"You'll be safe from me, but I don't know if Zero can keep it in his pants!!!!" Zero blushed.  
"Mega, you fine sleeping with us." Megazero laughed.  
"You two are perverts." Megazero got up and looked for Pjs in her suitcase. "But that's why I'm gonna sleep with you guys." Zero leaned over to X and whispered.  
"Hey X.. Don't get any-" Zero said loudly as he laughed. "WET DREAMS!!!" X blushed and looked at Zero. Megazero turned to both Zero and X.  
"Wet Dreams?" Zero looked at Megazero.  
"Yeah, X gets his wet dreams every once in a while." X blushed and hit Zero in the back of the head with his helmet.  
"SHUT IT, ZERO!!!!" X yelled.  
"What are wet dreams?" Megazero asked. Zero and X stopped yelling and laughing.  
"You don't know what wet dreams are?" X asked her. Megazero shook her head.  
"Nope." Megazero began to put on her pj top. "What are they?" X looked at Zero  
"Zero, you can tell her." Zero looked at X.  
"Why me?"  
"Cause you brought it up." Megazero took her jeans off and sat down on the bed to put her pj shorts on.  
"So what are they?" Megazero asked then again.  
"Are you serious when you say you don't know what they are?" Megazero looked at X.  
"Yes X I'm positive. I really don't know what they are. What kind of dreams are they?" Zero sat down next to her.  
"They're the ones that make you wet." Megazero looked confused. Zero shook his head. "Mega, just forget it." She shrugged as she got under the sheets. "Doesn't matter. You guys can have your wet dreams. I probably wouldn't notice it." Zero took his armor and suit off. X replied. "Mega, You'll know when we have wet dreams." X got under the covers. Zero untied his hair and turned the lights off. Mega felt Zero hop in bed. "Goodnight." "Goodnight." "Goodnight." (Later in the night) Megazero sat in bed. "I got it!!" "What?" Zero mumbled as he hugged his pillow. "I got what you guys mean by wet dreams!!" X hit her with his pillow and mumbled. "Go to sleep, Mega." Mega laughed. "No but I'm serious. I think I got this whole wet dream thing." Zero wrapped his arm around Megazero and pulled her to his chest. "Go to sleep." Megazero blushed as her face touched his chest. "You like that don't you, Mega." Zero whispered. Megazero looked at him. Even though she couldn't see him in the dark, she knew he was smiling. Closing her eyes she replied. "Yes."  
  
(In the Morning)  
  
Zero felt Megazeros' warm body against his; the sunlight from the window greeted his eyes, as he opened them. He looked at the clock on top of the nightstand. **11: 04AM. Wow. I don't think I've ever slept in that long. Unless it's a weekend, but there just hasn't been any destruction lately** He looked at Megazero and ran his hand through her hair. **Mega, your hair is so soft.** "Just like I imagined." Zero whispered to himself. He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a tight squeeze. He looked over at X. He was just as lazy as Megazero. "I wanna be like this forever." Zero thought of the battles his been in. The fact of losing one of his own comrades never really bothered him. Unless it was someone like X. Every battles must have it sacrifices. "There's no fighting, no Vile, just peace." Zero snorted. "Just as I get used to the peace, chaos begins all over again." Zero looked at Megazero. She was awake, and staring into his eyes.  
"What are you talking about?" Megazero asked with curiosity. Zero sat up, and Megazero put her head on his chest.  
"Well, I was just thinking." Zero rested his head on top of hers.  
"What were you thinking about?" Megazero placed her hand on his chest, next to her head. He took her hand.  
"I was thinking about us." Megazero thought for a moment then replied.  
"Us?" Megazero sat up. Zero nodded.  
"I was wondering about what we might do today."  
"Oh." Megazero looked at X. He was still sleeping peacefully. Zero saw a smirk come upon her face.  
"What are you gonna do?" Megazero crawled over next to X. She grabbed a pillow and hit X. X yelled in surprise and sat up. Megazero and Zero laughed. X smiled and pushed Megazero into Zero. Zero grabbed her and X came over and started tickling her. Megazero shook her head laughing.  
"Stop!!(hahah) X please (haha)!!!! Zero let (hahaha) go!!" Zero held her tight as she struggled with X tickling her.  
"Just don' have an accident, okay Mega?" Zero told her. Megazero continued to laugh, and tears began to form in her eyes. X stopped and Zero let go. Megazero laughed a little and grabbed her side.  
"I haven't laughed like that in such a long time. I thought I was really gonna have an accident!!" Zero shook his head, smiling.  
"I would have loved to see that." Megazero smiled.  
"I'm sure you both would." She jumped out of bed and closed the bathroom door behind her. X looked at Zero.  
"You like her?" Zero looked surprised and replied.  
"What?" X looked at Zero suspiciously.  
"I know you like her." Zero shook his head.  
"You're crazy, X" Zero got out from the covers. "We're roommates. We were just having fun, that's all." X shrugged.  
"In each others arms all last night, sure sounds like fun." X blurted out. Zero grabbed and threw a pillow at X. X blocked it and smiled. "Come on Zero, admit it."  
"I admit nothing." Zero said laughing. Zero took his boxers off and wrapped a towel around his waist. "I just think she's different from the other girls here."  
"Right.Whatever." X replied as he sat up and yawned. "It's getting pretty boring around here, don't you think?"  
"Yeah, with no action around here, what's the point of being here, when we can go home?" Zero looked out the window. "When's the last time we went somewhere new?"  
"I don't know. Why?"  
"Just wondering." Zero looked at the city below. "Why don't we go somewhere?"  
"Like where?" Zero thought about it.  
"I don't know. Somewhere new. Cause I'm bored of this stay here at headquarters crap."  
"Oh.." X said. Megazero came out and was dressed in her armor. "Where you going, Mega?"  
"I'm gonna go train, wanna come?" X and Zero shook their heads.  
"No Thanks, I'm gonna go take a bath." Zero walked into the bathroom and just as he closed the door he gave X a, don't ask that stupid question again look. Megazero put her helmet on and grabbed her sword.  
"Suit yourself." She closed the door behind her and left X to change.  
  
Megazero walked through the halls and wondered. **What level of training should I do?** She reached the training room, she went in and looked at all the doors. Each one was a separate training room. Megazero noticed that door three was unoccupied and opened the door. Something in the corner caught her eye. She turned to that something and it was Iris. She seemed to be watching someone from the doors window. Megazeros' curiosity got the best of her and she walked over to the lunch spoiler. Iris turned to Megazero.  
"What are you doing here, Mega?" Her voice sounded fine and there didn't seem to be any salad to be pushed into, so Megazero had nothing to worry about..  
"I'm just chillin, what about you?"  
"Just watching someone train, he looks like someone I've seen before.  
"Oh really?" Megazero takes a look. A young man in a purple armor was fighting a maverick simulation. Megazero tried to look at his face but his helmet was covering half of his face. Megazero took one look at his helmet and muttered softly.  
" A bucket for a helmet, that's the new maverick hunter look." Megazero began to laugh. "A bucket!!!!!!" Iris looked at Megazero.  
"What are you talking about?" Iris asked as she watched Megazero go into the training room next door.  
"Oh nothing. Hmmm...Iris?"  
"Yes?"  
"What level of training do X and Zero train in?" Iris smiled.  
"Oh I know that!!!!! Its level 42. Why?"  
"I was just wondering. What's the highest level that this thing can go?"  
"Um..level 50. What level are you going to train in?"  
"Level 42 and then I'll go up from there. If I have time and the strength for it." Megazero entered the level and time. She closed the door behind her. Iris shrugged and continued to look at the mysterious guy.  
Megazero looked at her surroundings. **Hmm...I'm guessing this is a type of maverick base. Megazero took one step and notice something moving near the window. Megazero took her sword out and got ready to slash the moving thing. A cat appeared and came out from the broken window and meowed. Megazero calmed down.  
"Its just a stupid cat." She petted the cat and proceeded down the short but dark hall. With the kitty following. The windows were either broken or cracked. The sword in one hand and her gun buster on the other. Megazero could only hear her self breath. **What kind of training is this? There's no maverick in sight.** Megazero hooked her sword on to her armor belt. She walked and walked, but there didn't seem to be any sight of anything except the cat. It ran ahead of her and waited for her, then it ran ahead again. Megazero was beginning to get annoyed. She was about to call the cat, when she saw it run ahead into the darkness, like it always did, but this time she heard it cry out. And the sound of its body being torn and something eating up. Megazero took her sword out and looked ahead in the darkness. She took a step and heard something break. She turned to her right and saw a maverick break through the window and pounce its prey. Megazero hit the floor and the weight of the maverick began to crush her as it wrapped its hand around her neck. Megazero looked at the maverick as it looked over. Megazero saw another maverick come out from the darkness. The cat mutilated in one hand and his mouth covered in blood.  
  
Hey peps.. Another chapter done. Sorry to leave you hanging, but I knew that I had to stop there or else this chapter wont come out until way later. So once again I'm sorry. I'm starting on the next one so done worry. It'll be out soon. Till then. bye 


	6. Vile and Megazero

Hello, everyone!!!! I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated my story. PLEASE for give me!!!!!!!!! I got this chapter up and once 5 or 6 people review it. I'll put the next chapter up!!! Once again I am soo sorry. Remember I own nothing in this story except Megazero and this plot. Thanks. Reviews:  
  
Maverick_Zero() - I'm glad you're enjoying my fic. To tell you the truth I don't like Iris much either.  
  
Enigma- Thanks. It was pretty random but I got dared to so I hope no one minds.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Series: Megaman X Chapter: 6  
  
The pressure of the big maverick was beginning to be too much for Megazero. She tightened the grip on her sword and pierced his side. The Maverick let out a cry; Megazero took this chance and pushed him off her. She got up and aimed her gun buster at the Green Maverick. It was approaching her at a slow pace, laughing softly to himself. Megazero fired her gun buster and the maverick dropped the dead cat and jumped toward her, dodging the attack. Megazero jumped toward her sword. Megazero pulled it out of the maverick she killed earlier and faced the green maverick. Then suddenly they leapt toward each other.  
  
Iris was watching the mysterious guy continue to train.  
"Wow, he fights really well" She turned to the door next to her. **I wonder how Megazero is doing..** She walked over and peeked in the doors' window. She noticed Megazero was fighting a Maverick and nearby was another maverick lying on the floor. Iris watched for a while and decided to go back and watch the mysterious guy. Iris turned around and bumped into someone. "Oops, I'm sorry..." She looked up and right there in front of her was the mysterious guy. He was smiling and trying to look at what she was looking at.  
"Who's that?" The young man asked. His voice was soothing and clam. Iris blushed at the sound of his voice.  
"Hi, My names Iris." She moved over to the side, to let the young man get a better look at Megazero.  
"Who's that?" He asked again.  
"Megazero, she's fighting at level 42, I think that's what she said. What level do you train at?"  
"Higher than hers." His voice seemed to be paying attention to Iris but his mind was on Megazero. "Meg." His voice drifted off as he reached for the doorknob.  
  
Megazero slashed through the mavericks' body and watched it fall. She sighed and began down the hall once again. The hall she was going through seem to lead her nowhere, Megazero stopped and headed back, she reached the training room door and paused. She was about to call the simulation, so it would turn off. When something grabbed her hand, Megazero immediately threw a punch in the direction of where the she thought the maverick would be. She felt a hand stop her punch and tighten his grip on her fist. Megazero grabbed mavericks' hand with her free one and pulled herself free. She took a step back and pulled out her sword out. She waited for it to get closer. It approached her, walking at a normal pace. Megazero took one look at him.  
"It's you." Megazero replied as the mysterious guy walked out from the shadows. "What are you doing here? You were training in your own place." The young man smiled from behind his helmet and said nothing. Megazero didn't know what he was smiling about but it wasn't funny to her. "You scared me and you're not supposed to enter a room when the simulation is on. That's why the hall lead no where, it must have frozen at some point." The man didn't reply, he just stood there coolly. "Look." Megazero continued. "I suggest you leave, because I'm not done with my training and I'm not leaving because of you so." Her words were interrupted as the mysterious guy rushed toward her and took her sword. Megazero had little time to react as he pushed her against the door, that leads outside of the training room. Megazero looked at him and closed her eyes as he put the tip of the sword on her stomach he pulled the sword back and then swung it.  
  
Iris was watching all the commotion from the outside of the training room. She took a step back and started to panic as she saw Megazeros' sword go through the door and almost pierce Iris' stomach. Iris cried out. "Mega!! Don't worry I'll go get X and Zero!!" Iris ran down the hall, screaming in search of Zero and X.  
  
Megazero heard the sword pierce through something. She opened her eyes and noticed the sword halfway through the door. She heard Iris scream and yell out something before the sound of her footsteps disappeared. Megazero took one look at the man before he removed his helmet. Megazero looked at his face and whispered in panic.  
"Vi-"  
Iris ran down the hall to Zeros and Xs' dorm. **I've never been so scared in my life.** Iris imagined Megazero getting stabbed with the sword. **The sword...Her sword ..He stabbed her and it went through the door. And now she's..** Iris cried out loud as she reached the door and began to pound on it furiously. X answered the door and stepped out.  
"Iris! What happened? What's wrong?" Iris sobbed out.  
"Mega, she was training and ." Zero came out.  
"Iris, what happened?" Iris took one look at Zero and began to cry even harder.  
"Iris, what happened to Mega?" X asked. Iris tried to speak but her crying made it hard for them to understand. X grabbed Zero by the arm and began to run. "Zero, Mega said she was going to train. Let's go!" Iris ran after them and wondered that they'd find when they got there. X and Zero arrived at the training room and looked at the hallway full of closed doors. One was opened with something sticking out. They approached it and Iris cried out.  
"Mega was stabbed!!" Zero turned to Iris and then to the sword. He ran in the training room and no one was there. Zero hit the door.  
"Damn." X pulled the sword and examined it.  
"Iris are you sure she was stabbed? Cause there's no blood on this." Iris calmed down a little and replied.  
"I'm not sure but I saw some one push her against the door then the sword came through and I was so scared. I." Zero hugged her.  
"Hey, don't worry about it, Okay? I'll walk you to Alias' place." Iris stared at Zero then the sword in Xs' hand. "You need to calm down."Zero and Iris were almost out when X asked.  
"Wait. Iris what did he look like." Iris faced X confused. "I mean what the guy look like." Iris thought for a moment and spoke quietly.  
"I don't know, his helmet covered most of his face." X nodded and turned to Zero.  
"Zero I'll wait for you at the dorm." Zero nodded as he walked Iris to Alias. Iris stayed quiet most of the way. Once they reached Alias dorm, Iris looked at Zero and asked.  
"Zero, where do you think Megazero is?"  
"I don't know Iris.." Zero answered coldly..  
"Do you think she's safe, well um. I mean do you think she's hurt or anything." "I really don't know what to think right now, Iris." Zero patted Iris' head and left. Zero turned the corner and waited until Iris went into the dorm. Zero pictured the sword piercing the door. He felt anger building inside him and threw a punch at the wall, making a dent. "Mega, where are you?" Zero reached the dorm. X was waiting inside looking at Megazeros' stuff. "What are you doing, X?" X took out the album and other items and placed near his feet. "Just searching for something, that may tell us something or.." X paused. "I don't know." X continued to search. Zero picked up the album and left. X turned around as he heard the door close. Zero walked to Dr. Cains' office. He knocked on his door and opened it. "Dr. Cain?" An old man turned around and smiled. "Zero, come on in. What's the matter? You looked stressed out." Zero flipped through the album and pointed at the young man in a lab coat. "Dr. Cain, do you know who this is?" Dr. Cain took a close look at the young man and woman. "Why, I think so. Where did you find this?" "It's Megazeros'. I found it in her suitcase. "And I'm guessing this is her." Dr. Cain pointed at the little girl. Zero nodded. "Well, Zero. This looks like Dr. Rued and this must be his wife, Nicole. Very nice couple, I knew them well. We used to be schoolmates. He knew well how to bring reploids back to life even after their chips has been destroyed. A very smart man, he was." Zero took a seat near the desk. "What happened to them?" "Well after a while he got to confident and began to experiment, and in the end his experiments' turned against him and his family. His family was the first to go. Luckily Megazero survived but Nicole, died. I'm not sure what happened to Dr. Rued, but probably the only one who knows is Megazero." Zero rose from his seat and took the album. "Thank you Dr. Cain." Zero left his office and headed to the dormitory. ** Mega.where are you?**  
  
(Somewhere else)  
  
Vile walked in a dark room. He leaned against the door, causing it to close. An unconscious Megazero was held tight in his arms. "Meg, I'm disappointed in you." Vile placed her on his bed. "I give you a small scare and you faint." He reaches for her helmet and takes it off. Her hair flowed behind her as he lifted her head off the pillow. He caresses her delicately and kisses her forehead. "But you're back now and you're all mine once again."  
  
________________________________________________________________________ Hey sorry to leave you at this point but you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out what Vile means. Hope to hear from you all. R and R. 


	7. Megazero's past is returning

Series: Megaman X Chapter: 7  
  
X heard the door slam, he turned and noticed something different in Zeros eyes. "Zero, what's wrong? You mad?" Zero looked at X and thought. How could X be so stupid. Is something wrong. Huh! Well of course something's wrong, X Zero threw a photo at Xs' feet. X picked it up and took a look.  
"A family, so what about it?"  
"Take a look at the kid, X." X took a closer look.  
"Is that Mega?" Zero nodded in reply. X looked at the picture again. "Then those are--" "Her parents, It's a long story, X..."  
  
Megazero woke up and sat up. "Damn it...." She ran her hand through her hair and looked around. Viles' room...... Megazero got out of bed and realized her helmet and gun buster was gone. Guess I can't call headquarters (sigh) She walked toward the window and looked outside. "Pretty high up, can't jump out the window unless I wanna go splat."  
"And we wouldn't want that to happen, do we?" Megazero turned around and spotted Vile coming through the door. I could have just taken the door Megazero thought as Vile walked toward her. "My precious Megazero, you came back." Vile put his arms around her and Megazero pushed him back.  
"I had little choice in the matter." Megazero replied firmly. Vile smiled.  
"What happened Meg? I sent you on a mission and you never completed it nor did you come back."  
"I was sick and tired of killing the innocent, Vile. I wanted to change sides." Vile hugged her again and put Megazeros' head on his shoulder.  
"No." Vile replied. Megazero tried to lift her head up, but Viles' hand put it back down to his shoulder. "You didn't want a change, they forced you to change. It's just that you don't remember. But don't worry. I'll give you a second chance and you'll come back and be given the same mission you were given 3 years ago, but this time you will complete it."  
"That's not true!" Megazero loosened from his grip and pushed him back even harder than before. Vile took a few steps back to prevent his fall.  
"Why? Why do you treat me like this?" Vile grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall. "Answer me, Megazero!!" Megazero turned her head away from him. Vile hissed out. "I've been watching you ever since you got close to X and Zero and if you value their life you'll come back to me." Megazero turned to him and stared at him madly.  
"You can't defeat them; you'll never defeat them, Vile. They're a lot stronger than you. I know. I trained with them, and they're even stronger than me. So what makes you think," Vile let go of her wrists and grabbed her neck and threw her against the room. "Vile...!!" Megazero yelled out as she hit the wall and landed on her knees. She began to rise when Vile picked her up again and threw her into a table. Her head hit the corner of the table and Megazero cried out in pain. She touched the back of her head as she got up. She pulled her hand into sight and looked at Vile. Vile watched her from the corner of his eye as he walked over to the closet and pulled out some bandages. Her wound stung furiously as she felt the warm blood go down her trademark hair.  
"See what happens when you don't listen to me, Mega? Now come over here and I'll fix you up." Megazero stood her ground as she leaned on the wall. Holding her head she heard Vile repeated himself and gave no response. Vile sighed as he got up. He walked past her. Megazero felt fear run down her spine as he stopped and turned around. Megazero began to turn her head toward him. "You never learn, do you?" Vile grabbed the back of Megazero's' head and slammed her face into the wall. He pulled her from the wall. "Don't push your luck, Megazero, because right now that's something you don't have." He slammed her face back into the wall harder and harder each time. Megazero moved her forehead forward so her nose wouldn't hit the wall as hard as her forehead. And tried to push herself away from the wall but Vile was stronger. He slammed her again and kept her face smashed in the wall. Saying nothing Vile let her go and watched her slid down. Her knees hit the floor first and her head rested on the wall. Megazero tried to stay conscious but the pain from the back of her head and face, were beginning to be too much for her. She tired to talk but all of her strength was being sucked away just trying to stand the pain. Vile kneeled down next to her and watched her close her eyes slowly. The last thing she saw was a flash then everything went black.  
  
Zero walked down the hall with X at his side. Both sweating from the training they had just finished. Zero looked at X from the corner of his eye and asked. "Do you think Megazero is okay?" X looked at Zero as they reached their dorm.  
"Umm... I really don't know, Zero. It's been 4 days and we haven't found any clues to where she might be." Zero removed his armor and slammed the bathroom door behind him. X waited a while and he heard the shower start. X looked at Megazeros' suitcase in the corner of the room next to the desk and an image of her came to his mind.  
"Maybe your roommate's a girl, not a guy" X heard and turned around. A girl his height was standing soaked and holding Zeros' towel around her body. She looked kind of funny and cute when she looked at Zero with her mad look. The way she poked Zero, was also funny cause it made Zero look weak, he was being pushed around by our new roommate. X smiled and looked out the window. It was almost noon so the sun was still high in the sky. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. X walked up to the door and thought. What if it's Megazero? What if it was all a joke and she's right there on the other side of the door? X prayed that Megazero was on the other side and opened the door. Iris jumped in and waved her hand right in his face.  
"Hi X, how's everything? Is Zero here?" X rolled his eyes and replied.  
"Never mind its only Iris. That's what happens when you ask for too much, you get something worse." Iris had her hands behind her back and asked.  
"Umm... what?"  
"Nothing. Umm...you wanted to know if Zero's here. Well he's not here, he's in the bathroom taking a shower." Iris jumped passed X and sat on his bed and replied  
"I'll wait for Zero to come out then." X closed the door.  
"Oh Iris, I'm sorry. How rude of me. Do you want to come in?" Iris giggled.  
"X, I'm already in."  
"Exactly." X replied as he knocked on the bathroom door. "Zero, Iris is here so put on something before you come out." Iris blushed.  
"Zero comes out with nothing on?!!" X shrugged and added.  
"I don't know, Megazero was always there when he came out, maybe you should ask her when she comes back." X heard Zero break something like glass, in the bathroom. Iris got up and walked toward the door. X put his hand out and shook his head. "I don't think you should bother Zero, right now." Iris looked disappointed and sighed.  
"Okay, but you guys have mail." Iris handed X, a fat little, white envelope. X looked at the envelope, then at Iris.  
"Where'd you get this, Iris?" Iris smiled and replied in her irritating voice.  
"Well, see I was walking and I saw Douglas and he had a letter and I asked him for who it was. Cause I thought it was for me or something and he said it was for you and Zero. I asked from who and he said he didn't know cause it suddenly appeared there, in his office when he came back from his break. So I thought it would be nice to see how you two were doing and so I saved Douglas the trouble."  
"But Iris you saw us yesterday and earlier this morning.." Iris blushed again.  
"Well, I know but I just wanted to make sure and I also wanted to ask Zero if he liked-" Zero came out wearing some black, loose jeans and a loose, white undershirt. Iris took one look at him and blushed even harder. Zero looked at the envelope and asked.  
"What do you have there, X? Did Iris give you a love letter?" X shook his head and turned it over to the front.  
"No it's for us from—"X read the names on the front. "Vi and Meg. Do you know them?" Zero shook his head, not caring. "I don't think so." Iris thought for a moment and added.  
"Vi and Meg? Hey, isn't Meg short for Mega? Maybe it's from her." X opened quickly and pulled out a paper with bloody edges, along with some pictures. X read it to himself and summarized it.  
"It from Vile and Megazero-" Zero faced X and listened. "He says that Megazero misses us and that he had to punish her a couple times and that he sent some pictures of her and that he hopes that we enjoy them." X handed Zero the letter and took a look at the first picture. It was Megazero sitting on her legs, facing the wall and her knees against the wall. She leaning her injured forehead against the wall unconsciously. There was a trail of blood dripping from her forehead on to her knees. X handed Zero the photo. Zero looked at the photo and snatched the other photos from X and ripped them in half. One picture was enough for him as well as X. Iris was shocked from Zeros behavior and asked.  
"You really like Megazero don't you?" Zero looked at her.  
"Iris, who cares about that right now, Megazero is injured and in pain and that's all you want to know?" Iris looked hurt and tears began to fill up in her green eyes. Zero sighed and shook his head.  
"I'm sorry Zero, it's just that...." The tears ran down her face.  
"No, it's my fault Iris. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry." Iris stopped crying and nodded. X smiled and looked at Zero. The things Zero does to keep Iris happy.  
  
Megazero felt a bright light turn on, she felt weak and tired. "Ugh..." I don't want to get up. I'm too tired. Where am I? She opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't in Viles room anymore. She was more like in a recovery room. She sat up in and noticed Vile was watching her from the corner. She realized that a big white collar dress shirt replaced the rest of her armor. Her legs were nude; she didn't like showing her legs. Even though her old friends always said she had great legs, she didn't feel comfortable unless she wore something that covered them. He was sitting in an office chair not caring that she was next to the exit. Megazero looked at Vile then got out of bed. She felt like her legs could barely support her own weight. She tried to walk but she wobbled with every step she took. Vile got up and stood next to her as she continued to walk toward the exit. She reached the doorknob and opened the door. Vile then pulled her back with ease, almost dragging her. Megazero hit Viles arm and Vile let go with a small push. Megazero felt her body was unbalanced and fell back wards. She got up and put her hands behind her to keep her up. Vile smiled as he stared at her legs and said. "Meg, I'm pretty sure you've noticed that you are only wearing that and nothing else." Megazero turned red with anger and pulled the shirt end, covering what was between her legs. "You have been asleep for quite a while. Lets see.......4 days now and you still--" Vile pulled her up and touched her bandaged head. "Have these wounds to heal, but your body doesn't have enough the power to that. So--" Vile moved his face toward hers. "That's why I'm here." Vile softly touched her lips with his hand and then moved in for the kill. Megazero felt Viles' lips pressed against hers. She was so shocked that she couldn't react. She watched his head move away from her. He ran his hands through her body as he nuzzled He put his hand on her bottom and went under her shirt. He placed his other hand near her shirt collar and unbuttoned the first button as he continued to kiss her neck. Megazero was so shocked she couldn't move. She tried to protest' but she was so scarred that when Vile unbuttoned the third button, Megazero knew she had to do something or else. She suddenly felt enough strength to move on her own. She slapped and pushed him and took a step back. She took the opportunity to run. He raised his hand to his cheek; smiling, he watched her run out the door. "You can run and hide for now but I'll know exactly where you are."  
Megazero ran through the hall crying. I can't believe Vile kissed me; he touched me... I feel so ..... I don't want to be here. I just want to go home. She stopped at the end of the hall and heard someone approaching she looked ahead of her and saw a bunch of boxes. She ran behind them and hid herself. She sunk as low as possible and listened to the mavericks. "Hey, Mark?" The fat green maverick faced the boxes. The smaller black one looked at Mark. "Yeah?" "Remember Vile's girl?" "Oh yeah, her....What about her? Hey I heard she went against us." "Yeah, but Vile brought her back. He has her in his room." The black one snickered. "Probably, to do a little of this." The black maverick did a rocked his hips back and forth. They both burst into laughter and each grabbed a box and continued down the hall. She got up and shivered, at the conversation. "I don't wanna be Vile's plaything; I just wanna go home." She rose with caution and looked around. She saw a dorm open and ran inside and looked around for something she might find useful. She saw a phone next to the bed. She ran to it. "Oh please be working." She picked up the phone and listened to it. She heard the tone. She dialed the numbers quickly and prayed that someone would answer.  
Zero was sitting in his desk filling out some paperwork. It was frustrating knowing that someone out there is suffering, someone like Megazero. Zero looked at the pen in his hand and remembered the salad accident and when he took her to train with him and X after he got Megazero cleaned up.  
(flashback) Zero lead Megazero to the training room. Before he opened the door he said "Hey Mega?" Megazero looked at Zero.  
"Yeah?" Zero turned his back toward her and replied.  
"Sorry about Iris, I didn't know she would've pushed you into the salad. I'm also sorry because I laughed at you, it's just that--" Megazero interrupted.  
"Hey chill Zero, I already told you, you owe me and that's all." Megazero smiled and punched him softly on the shoulder. Zero nodded and asked.  
"What did X say when you told him the whole salad accident?"  
"He said that was something Iris would have done"She placed her hand on his hand; which was holding the doorknob. She turned the doorknob and still held his hand. "but I like it here so I'll always stay." Megazero let his hand go and entered the room, leaving Zero in confusion. Why does she make me feel so weak? Zero shook his head. She's just my roommate, she means nothing to me. Zero closed the door behind him and joined X and Megazero in their training. (End of flashback)  
Zero threw the pen and heard it crash into the wall; he got up and threw the chair across the room. He reached for the phone and was about to send it out the window, when it began to ring. Zero ignored it at first but they wouldn't hang up so he picked it up.  
"Hello..." Zero replied angrily.  
"Zero?...." A familiar voice was on the other line. Zero eyes widened and he cried out.  
"Mega?!!" He heard her began to cry softly. "Where are you? Are you okay? If that fuckin bastard, Vile harmed you then I'll-" He heard her begin to sob, harder. Zero asked softly. "He didn't touch you did he?" He heard her sniff and answer  
"Oh Zero, Vile hurt me. He knocked me out and I don't know what he did while I was knocked out." Zero hushed her and comforted her with his caring voice. Megazero continued. "Vile put a chip in me and I don't know what it's for. He tried to.....I just...I.." She paused. "I feel so violated, Zero. He touched me...." She took a deep breath and continued. "But I manage to escape Vile for now and I don't even know where I am "  
"Calm down, Mega. I'm so happy to know you're alive." He knew Megazero was smiling and wiping her tears. "I just wish I was there-" Zero imagined her face. "to wipe those tears away from your face."  
"Really? Are you missing me, Zero?" Her voice sounded calmer than before. Zero smiled and replied.  
"Very much. I was so worried about you, and I didn't realize this but these past couple days-"He stopped and listened to a pounding noise in the background. "Mega, what's going on.  
"Vile found me and he trying to knock down the door!!" Megazero cried out. Zero slammed his fist against the desk.  
"Megazero listen to me,. Try to stay on as long as possible. I'll be able to track down your location, with this phone call. So please try to stay on. Mega?" He heard the door break down and something being thrown against the wall. Zero stayed quiet until Viles' laughter came to the phone.  
"Hello Zero? X?...." Viles' voice appeared on the other line. "I'm sorry, Meg isn't able to answer the phone right now, but don't worry you'll probably come and see her soon. So-"  
"What do you fuckin want Vile?!!" Zero snapped. "You're fight is with me and X, not Megazero!!" He heard Vile laugh. "Vile, I wont forgive you for what you are fuckin doing, once I get my hands on you Vile I -" Vile hung up and left Zero talking to himself. Zero slammed the phone down and ran out the door.  
  
So anyways sorry I haven't posted since the December. I just had a few complications and my computer crashed and I lost all of my documents so I had to retype everything. I know it took me a few months to get all my stories back and I apologize. I hope you guys aren't mad at me.  
  
What did Vile do to Megazero? What does the chip do? Will Megazero ever get revenge for the salad incident? Will X and Zero find Megazero in time? What mission did Vile send Megazero 3 years ago? Find out on the next chapter!!!!!!  
  
I'll put up the next chapter once I get at least 5 reviews. See ya then!! 


	8. X and Zeros Rescue

Thanks for waiting everyone. I know its been kinda a long time since I posted my last chapter but now that I have my computer here and all ill be updating a lot now. Thank you everyone for review and staying with me in this fan fic!!!!!!  
  
The Vampire Story Hunter – oh Thanatos sounds very awesome. I would like to know more about him  
  
hm – thank you hm for you review  
  
Betaman – its good that you're a Megaman fan then (nods)  
  
Quicksilver Assassin – yeah I try to leave end each chapter so it leaves u in suspense. I'm glad you like that  
  
B nizzle – hehe something will happen between Zero and Iris something I hope none of you guys wont be expecting (oops may that have given it away???)  
  
Damon Melee – oh thank you. Im so happy that you are a fan of this story!!!! It makes me very very happy!!!  
  
Cyber-virus – Yeah I am thinking of starting another game fanfic...hehe  
  
Series: Megaman X Chapter: 8  
  
Vile hung up and turned to Megazero. She was on the other side of the room; her head was once again bleeding. She sat down trying to keep her head from throbbing but it was not stopping "Now Meg, that was not very smart to do. You're going to hurt Zero and X if they come. You may not remember but-"  
"I remember very well what it was like working with you. I couldn't enjoy hurting the innocent." Vile shook his head and approached her.  
"No...." Vile ran his hand through her hair. "You don't remember, lets go get you ready cause by the end of this day the two hunters will die." Vile picked up Megazero and left the room...  
  
Zero knocked on Douglas door and went in. He looked for Alia and only saw Douglas in her place. He was repairing something, but Zero had no interest.  
"Douglas, could you do me a favor?" Douglas put his materials down.  
"Sure Zero, what is it?"  
"I need you to trace a calls' location. Could you do that?" Douglas laughed.  
"Could I? Of course I can." He turned on the computer and began to type away. Zero had no idea what was going on but he answered Douglas questions quickly. "When was this call?"  
"Like 5 minutes ago." Douglas continued to type away. He pressed the last button and leaned back in his chair. Zero felt like the whole screen was just plain confusing. Thank god, Douglas knows this cause I sure don't. Zero heard the computer make strange noises. Douglas looked at the screen and type again. He stopped and replied.  
"There, that's where the last call was made." He pointed to the screen. Zero took a look and knew exactly where Megazero was located.  
"Thanks Douglas, I owe you big time." Douglas nodded a waved as Zero ran out the door. Zero turned the corner and crashed into someone. He saw papers flying everywhere, he looked down and saw X sitting on the floor, rubbing his head. "X, perfect timing!! I know where Me-"X got up and looked at Zero.  
"I don't' think it was perfect timing, or else these papers would still be in my hands." Zero shook his head and replied.  
"No, listen I know where Megazero is, but we gotta go now cause who knows what Viles up to." X nodded and they both ran out the door.  
Megazero sighed as she looked at herselfas she walked with Vile by his side. The black armor made her look really pretty, but it wasn't her. She wasn't made for killing maverick hunters, she was made for killing mavericks....or at least, she hopes that what her father wanted her to do... Vile wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her. He kissed her cheek and whispered.  
"Any minute now, Meg. I'll say the two special words and you'll come back to me." Vile showed her the button on his arm armor. Megazero looked at the button and asked.  
"I don't get how that little button will be able to control me." Vile smiled and headed out the door.  
"You see I inserted a chip that will turn you love into hatred and hatred into love" He waited for Megazero to follow. They both headed down the hall. "Once I say Heavens Door, the chip, in your body will be on standby, until I press the button, then poof, you will finish your mission." They stepped outside the building, and Megazero looked around her surroundings. Forest all over covered the building; she turned to Vile as he continued. "I also have the chip in me but I already activated it but the difference is my love and hatred don't change, just my strength. It doubles, and yours will too. And one more thing if X and Zero manage to kill me then you will die too. We'll both die with a big bang." Vile laughed. Megazero felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she was worried. If Vile dies then I die and ....we both explode and the explosion could end X and Zeros lives. She stared at the sky. Vile kept on talking on how great it was going to be once X and Zero are out of his way, but she paid no attention. Megazero heard her name being called out. She turned to the sound and saw in the distance Zero and X running toward them. Megazero ran toward them as fast as she could. X and Zero came close and closer, once they were close enough Vile yelled out. "Stop Megazero!!!" Megazero immediately obeyed, she wanted to go on but her legs wouldn't budge. They suddenly got heavy as she fell to her knees and felt X hug her tightly and she looked over his shoulder and Zero stood proudly and was smiling at her. She felt like crying but kept it in by biting her lip Vile shouted out. "I guess I forgot to mention I can control some of your movements temporarily." X let her go and leaped toward Vile and began to attack. Zero didn't move he continued to look at Megazero; she put her arms out, motioning him to hold her tight. Zero fell to his knees and held her tight and whispered.  
"I missed you so much. I thought about you a lot, wondering what had happened to you..." Megazero smiled and replied.  
"Well now, you don't have to worry anymore." He turned to X and Vile. X looked like he could use Zeros' help so he turned to Megazero and whispered. "I'll be back for you, I promise." Megazero nodded and watched Zero join the fight. Megazero watched helplessly as they fought around her. She moved to her left as much as she could to prevent X from tripping over her. Megazero began to feel her legs again, she began to crawl out of the battle field onto somewhere until she had enough strength to get up. She lifted her slef up with patience as she failed a few times. Watching X and Zero dodge Viles blows and throwing there own, she felt she had had total control of her legs and she began to rise up slowly but steadily. She took her sword out and smiled as she ran toward then and yelled.  
"Vile, it all end today! My suffering, your nonsense killing, it ends now!!!"  
  
Hehe...sorry, but I haven't been here lately. Thanks for your patience you guys and all those reviews!! I loved them all. Well see you all in the next chapter. Bye. 


	9. The New Megazero

Series: Megaman X (MXZ2) Chapter: 09 

Megazero ran toward them and felt more of her strength in her legs returning with every step she took. She ran faster and faster until she was in the battle. She leaped toward Vile and tried to hit him with her sword. X fired his gun buster but Vile dodged it easily. Zero and Megazero with their swords and X with his gun, all three against Vile but none could get close enough to hit him. Zero and Megazero threw their swords at Vile, Vile move to one side to avoid the sword flying toward him. X took this opportunity and threw a punch at Vile. Vile flew back into some bushes and X followed. He turned to Zero and yelled out.

"Zero, take Megazero back to headquarters and I'll meet you there." Zero nodded and took Megazeros' arm and ran, leaving X and Vile behind. Zero pushed some buttons on his arm armor and grabbed Megazero by the waist and they teleported out of the area.

Megazero and Zero walked through the halls, without saying a word. They reached their dorm and Zero entered the code. Suddenly out of nowhere, Iris popped up and squealed.

"Megazero!!! Your back!! What happened?! In those pictures you looked hurt. Were you?!!! What did Vile do to you?" Megazero looked surprised and shook her head.

"I'm okay, thanks for asking." Iris was already talking.

"How did you guys escape? Was there a big battle? What happened?!!!" Iris leaned over toward Zero. "I bet Zero was fighting really hard, huh." Megazero smiled and Zero patted Iris' head and replied.

"We all fought hard and now we're back." Iris blushed and nodded.

"Hey Zero, do you wanna come over and do something? Now that Megazero is back, you don't have to worry anymore and we can go out." Zero looked at Megazero then at Iris.

"Well, maybe later because I think Megazero is really tired from all that has happened." Iris smiled.

"Well, Zero you can come with me while Megazero rests." Zero wrapped his arm around Iris and gave her a small squeeze.

"Not this time, Iris. I think Megazero would like some company while she rests." Iris turned to Megazero.

"I'd like to talk to Zero, Iris." Iris nodded as she let out a sigh.

"Well okay, but Zero you and me got to go out somewhere fun, okay?"

"Alright.." Iris watched them go inside and the door close behind them.

Megazero walked in the dorm and smiled. Zero watched her walk around the dorm, smiling and asked.

"Are you happy to be home again?" Megazero turned to him and nodded.

"You bet." She plopped herself on the bed. Something caught her eye next to the bathroom. Some torn paper was lying on the floor abandoned. Zero watched her pick the torn up photos. She sat on the bed and put them together. She looked at them and asked.

"Vile gave these to you didn't he?" Zero nodded and walked up to her and took the photo puzzle pieces and threw them into the trash.

"He sent a note as well." Zero grabbed the letter from the desk and gave it to Megazero. Megazero placed it next to her.

"I hope you and X weren't worried."

"Of course we were worried about you, Mega. You're our roommate, our friend. How could we not worry?" Megazero blushed and Zero smiled softly and teased. "Are you blushing?" Megazero shook her head and began to head toward the bathroom. She opened the door and stopped.

"What happened here?" Megazero felt him pull her toward him.

"I was so worried I had to let my anger out. I thought Vile was gonna kill you or maybe he could have....." He stopped and looked deeply into Megazeros' eyes. Megazero slowly leaned forward as Zero came toward her face. Megazero then caught herself and detached from Zeros' grasp. She walked next to the bed and picked up the note that Vile wrote and pretended to read it. Zero smiled and thought.

She is so hard to get. But I know now while you were gone; life wasn't the same anymore..

Zero walked toward her. Megazero looked at the words but she didn't read it, she was too busy thinking about Zero.

Oh Zero, you're always so caring in a tough way. When I was with Vile I thought I might never see you again. You are all I ever think about. I know now why you mean so much to me.

She looked up and noticed that Zero was in front of her and he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze. Megazero felt her face turn red again. She looked at Zero and whispered his name. Zero knew what he wanted. He wanted her more then ever. He leaned forward until his nose was touching hers. She looked nervous. Zero smiled and said. "You don't need to be scared, Mega because I care for you so much." Zero brushed his lips with hers. She looked at him with such a delicate stare. He leaned in and locked his lips with hers. His hands automatically went to her waist. He held her there not ever wanting to let go. She removed his helmet and dropped behind him. She felt his armor and her hands motioned Zero. She begged him to take them off. He pulled her closely and held her tight. He slowly pushed her on the bed and laid her down. He broke the kiss only to remove his chest armor and their lips became one once again. Megazero felt his weight shift to one side as she came on top of him. She felt his body all over, not missing a single spot. She felt Zero break the kiss and continue down her neck. Their breathing began to change it pace as Zero continued to go further down. He stopped at her stomach; he watched her sit up and kiss him passionately as she untied his hair. She ran her hands through his hair as well as his back. Zero pulled her closer to him. He felt every curve on her body. The sun was the only thing that was bothering them, it heats as well as their own, cause their bodies to sweat. Zero held her as he moved his hips toward her. Megazero gave a small yelp as Zero pierced her skin. He comforted her and assured his love with a kiss. He moved his hips toward and away from her. She felt it burn the first rocking movements but he kept on reassuring her that it passed. Zero began to feel a burning sensation and he began to moan as he continued to kiss her.

Iris came walking from the corner and knocked on the door. She waited impatiently and knocked again. No response. Iris called out.

"You guys there?" Iris stood quietly waiting. She looked at her watch and thought. Iris shook her head and left.

Iris's banging wasn't worth Zero's or Megazero's awake. Sleeping Zero had her tightly in his arms. Megazero had her head on his shoulder and Zeros head on tops of hers. Both sleeping peacefully, under the sheets. The moon was barely replacing the sun, when the phone rang. Megazero opened one eye and waited for the phone to stop but it kept on ringing. She got out of Zeros' arms and answered the phone. Zero opened his eyes and looked up at Megazero. She sat up and Zero placed his head on her bare lap and closed his eyes as he listened to his surroundings...its was wonderful. For once he didn't mind having his body sweaty. He looked at her body and smiled to himself as he turned to her and mouthed out "I love you" She smiled and tapped his nose and caressed his hair and she stopped and hung up the phone in an unpleasant manner. Zero yawned and asked.

"Mega, what's wrong?" Megazero looked seriously out the window and replied softly.

"Vile has X. We got go now, Zero." Zero got up immediately.

"I forgot all about X!! Let's go!!"

Vile waited next to an unconscious X on the floor. He smiled as Zero and Megazero appeared. Vile got up and waited for them to get a little closer.

"X?!!!" Zero yelled. X didn't respond. Vile laughed.

"Don't bother. You and him will meet soon." He turned to Megazero. "My sweet, sweet Megazero. Where were you? I think you should finish your mission before the night is over, don't you think so?" Megazero looked at him and then at Zero. Vile waited for an answer. "You don't remember your mission? Well then let me remind you. Your mission was to kill X and Zero." Zero felt a knot in his stomach as he looked at her. She looked Zero and replied.

"That was my mission but I swear I wasn't going to kill you. I left Vile and the mavericks a long time ago." Zero looked at Vile and his smile full of satisfaction.

"What the hell do you want, Vile?" Vile held a hand out to Megazero.

"I just want my goddess back." Zero snorted and walks in front of Megazero.

"You can't have her." Vile looked mad and replied.

"We'll see about that. Wont he, Megazero?" Zero yelled out.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Vile?" Vile laughed loudly.

"Zero, don't you remember the chip in Megazero? That will double her strength and her love will turn into hatred and hatred into love. Isn't that lovely?" Zero growled as Vile continued. "All I have to do is say two words and push this button and boom, goodbye Zero and X." Megazero looked at Zero and whispered

"The only way to stop me is to kill Vile. His chip will be destroyed as well as mine and ......" Megazero paused and finished. "As well as myself." Zero shook his head.

"I'm not losing you again, not now." Vile yelled out.

"Megazero are you gone finish your mission or do you need some motivation?" Megazero kept quiet. Vile nodded and said. "I see, don't worry Megazero, it'll only hurt for the rest of your life." Vile pressed the button and yelled out. "HEAVENS' DOOR!!!!!" Megazero felt something sharp go through her body and stay in her head, she immediately cried out as a blinding light surrounded her body. Zero took a step back and yelled out.

"MEGA!!!!" Megazero fell to her knees. She held her head and shaking it violently she screamed out.

"Stop Vile!!! You can't control me!!" Zero felt the ground drop a little. All the pressure on Megazero caused the ground to be pushed in. Zero heard Vile's laughter as he tried to get closer to her. He had to close his eyes from the bright light but it was too strong for him to bear. The light around her body suddenly exploded. Zero covered his face from the strong wind, he tried to keep his feet on the ground but he flew back. Vile watched in amazement as he opened his eyes and saw Megazero, with her head down. Zero got up and looked at Megazero. He got up and waited for her to move. She was sitting on her legs and crying softly. Confused, Vile approached her cautiously.

"What?! What is going on? This isn't suppose to happen." Vile snapped as he watched her. She began to cry a little louder, like a child, she just sat there, waiting. Zero ran to her before Vile was able to touch her. He picked her up and faced Vile. Vile looked confused and called out her name. Zero looked down at her and she didn't respond. She was still crying, she looked up at Zero and then Vile. She began to calm down and pulled her face from her hands. Zero looked shocked as he laid his eyes on hers, they were lifeless. The sparkling color was gone. Her beautiful blue eyes were now dull and black. Zero stood her up and realized that she could barely hold herself up. Megazero stood there motionless, with Zero supporting most of her weight. Vile pressed his button again and yelled the two same words, Megazero closed her eyes; waiting for her body to react but nothing happened. Vile snarled.

"Megazero, come to me now. I command you!!" Megazero stayed in Zero's arms and heard Vile yell out the same words. Megazero softly pushed herself away from Zero and began to walk as best as she could toward Vile. Vile smiled as Zero grabbed her arm.

"Mega, don't go. Grab a hold of yourself." Megazero stopped and looked at Vile then at Zero. She looked confused; she didn't know who to listen to. She continued to stand there, waiting for someone to command her until the chip was ready. Zero continued to look at Megazero, she was confused, and he knew something was up with the way the chip was reacting. Vile leaped from behind her and attacked Zero. Zero let go of Megazero and jumped out of the way. Vile smiled and retreated taking Megazero with him. Zero stood up and watched Vile wrap his arms around Megazero.

"I know why your chip isn't working yet." He nuzzled her. Zero felt a stream of jealously running through him as Vile ran hand through her body. "I'm sure you know why you haven't truly awakened yet as well." He looked at Zero and smiled as he played with her. "It's just that you're taking a little bit longer to awake than what it took me." Zero growled and pulled his sword out. He continued to watch Vile disgustingly hold Megazero. She just stood there like a mannequin, motionless and almost lifeless. Vile made sure Zero was watching as he began to kiss her. Zero held on to his sword and sliced a tree next to him and yelled out.

"Stop playing your sickening games, Vile." Vile broke the kiss and replied.

"We must be patient, Zero. I know you want your pathetic life to end soon but the chip hasn't taken over her body completely." Zero looked at X. Vile picked X up and laughed. "Too bad X isn't awake. But I'm sure he'll wake up just in time to see your last moments of life." Megazero pushed herself from Vile and stood up straight. She closed her eyes as another bright light appeared from her body.

Zero blinked a couple times as his eyes were adjusting to the quick flash of light. Megazero stood straight and looked at Vile. Vile laughed loudly.

"Megazero, I'm glad you're back. I've been waiting for you for a long, long time." Megazero gave him an evil smile as Vile pointed to Zero. "Remember your mission, Megazero? Go finish the job so we can go home." Megazero turned to Zero and gave him an immoral stare.

Another chapter done. Yay!! Well Megazero's love for Zero is now turned into hatred, will Zero dare hit the one he loves? And if one of the chips is destroyed then both, Vile and Megazero go boom. Tough decision for X and Zero isn't it? Well, until the next chapter!! Bye Bye.


	10. Goodbye Zero

Series: Megaman X Chapter: 10 

Megazero nodded and walked toward Zero. Zero took a step back and quickly looked at X, he was still on the floor and he didn't look like he was gonna get up with just noise alone.

"Mega?" Zero said as she pulled her sword out and continued to approach him. She just smiled, as Zero backed up with each step she took.

"Mega, listen to me. You are being manipulated by Vile. Megazero you are a maverick hunt-" Megazero slashed her sword at him. Zero dodged it and pulled his sword out and blocked her attacks. Vile watched and laughed.

"Zero, there is no point in talking to her. The old Megazero is gone and now the better and stronger Megazero is here and is gonna kick your ass." Zero blocked her sword with his and he pushed her. She took a step back and leaped toward him. Zero fell on ground and felt his whole arm throb with pain as he watched Megazero pull her sword out of his arm. He cried softly, tears began to run down his face. He felt so much pain, but his arm....wasn't sending those pain messages, his heart was. She began to giggle wickedly as she sat on his stomach and played with his wounded arm.

"What's wrong Zero? Does your arm hurt?" Her voice was cold, yet familiar. She watched him shake his head. "Then what is it? Aren't I making you suffer?" She looked disappointed. Zero tried to get up but she just pushed his head back on the cool grass.

"It's not what you are doing Megazero. It's just that you don't remember..." Megazero looked at him and replied.

"What don't I remember? I don't need to remember anything. You laughed, you hurt, and you did so many things to me. You and Iris were always making my life harder than need be. Until..." She turned to Vile and smiled. "Until Vile made me remember what life was like when I controlled the mavericks. I may have not been a maverick myself but they accepted me and you didn't. So now you're gonna pay." She picked Zero up by his neck and threw him with all her strength. Zero slid across the grass, leaving a trail of blood from his wounded arm. He tried to get up but Vile walked up to him and stepped on his arm. Zero cried out in agony. Megazero looked at Vile and snared.

"Vile, don't touch him. He's mine, this is my mission not yours." Vile got off of Zero.

"You haven't changed have you?" She picked up Zero and answered.

"You may have brought me back, but that doesn't mean I will be yours." She looked at Vile and noticed he was disagreeing. She touched Zeros' cheek softly. She played with his face. Vile felt his anger rise.

"Megazero, finish the job." The possessed hunter pulled Zeros' chin up and kissed him. Zero was so shocked, he couldn't move. "This is no time for games. I order you, right now." Vile continued. "I want this mission done." Megazero broke the kiss and began to beat up Zero. Vile put his hand on her shoulder. She continued punching Zero an ignoring Viles' actions. Vile began nuzzling her and getting closer. Megazero dropped Zero and kicked him. Zero hit the grass and slowly got up on his knees. Megazero pushed Vile and walked to Zero. "Don't forget your place, Vile. Or else you'll end up like Zero." Vile laughed and muttered.

"We'll see about that...." Zero looked up at Megazero, who was waiting for him to get up. He sighed as he got up. She smiled and cooed.

"What's wrong Zero? Are you hurt badly?" She pulled him to his feet and kissed him again. She jammed her tongue in his mouth. Zero growled in pain. He punched her hard. She took a step back in surprise and placed her hand over her cheek. She smiled and positioned herself to fight. "Good job, Zero you got one punch. Let's see you do that again." Zero got up and realized that part of his helmet was cracked. He broke the piece off and held it in his hand. He swung his sword at her and as he wanted, she dodged it. He quickly took the helmet part and threw it at her. Megazero saw the helmet part a little too late. It hit her near her eyes and cut her. Zero jumped back, firing his gun buster and sending her flying into the trees. She slammed into a large old tree, only to be broke in half. The tree snapped and fell to the ground as Zero watched her as she rose from the trees' branches. She laughed as blood ran down her face.

"What?" Zero was surprised as she ran toward him and continued to fight. He tried blocking each hit she threw at him but they seemed to get stronger each time. "Why aren't you weakening?" Zero asked. Megazero grinned and stopped.

"Cause I'm just toying with you. You actually think that if my strength doubled you would have still been able to hit me?" Zero knew he couldn't win; he looked at X again, hoping that he would awaken and help out. Megazero turned around.

"What? You want your little friend to help you?" She signaled Vile to awaken X. Vile nodded and picked up X and slapped him. X cried out as he felt a sharp pain across his face.

"X's a very heavy sleeper. But now..." Vile threw the confused hunter toward the battlefield. "He joins the battle." X hit the floor and got up immediately.

"Mega?" He asked as he saw the two hunters injuries. Zero shook his head as he held his wounded arm. X got the idea and yelled out. "I thought you weren't gonna change sides anymore." Megazero chuckled.

"Well, she didn't have a choice." X charged his gun buster. "It's no use." Megazero said. "Both you and Zero can't defeat me, not even your strength combined can help you now." Vile waited impatiently as Megazero and the hunters just stood their ground. He looked at the moon and began to daydream about the past.

(Flashback)

Vile watched the child train with other mavericks from a dark window. A man in a lab coat was at his side. He looked at the small girl training.

"How is her body reacting?" The man asked. Vile smiled and replied.

"Just like you said, Dr. Rued. She's getting stronger with every fight." Dr. Rued nodded his head.

The little girl looked a big red maverick that approached her. He looked at his other maverick friends and pointed at the child.

"This is the experiment that use to be Dr. Rueds' kid?" The little girl watched him and the rest of the room laugh; she looked at him, with anger in her eyes. "Was it scary when that mad maverick hunter killed your mommy and you?" The maverick stopped laughing and sarcastically added. "We better watch out, she might blow out our ear drums with her sobbing." The room filled with even harder laughter. She stared at the group of mavericks then turned to the red one. She felt tears coming, and couldn't hold them in. She didn't know what to do next and she let the tears running down her cheeks. The maverick stopped laughing and pointed. "Look you guys we made her cry. You'll never become a great maverick like us. You're probably just a prototype of the real experiment that Dr. Rued is creating." He pushed her and watched the little reploid fall backwards. Getting up; she continued to try and keep her tears in. Dr. Rued continued to watch his child get pushed around. "Vile, go stop him before that maverick does something stupid." Vile nodded and began to leave. "Oh..and Vile?" Vile turned to the doctor. "You were the one that gave me hope; enough to save my daughter and change her to the way she is now. Train her, show her everything you know. I want her to get revenge for her mother, for our past, for us! Those maverick hunters betrayed me and they will not live!!....Now go." Vile nodded and closed the door behind him. He went to the training room and opened the door. He was too late on saving the red mavericks life. The little girl pulled her hand out of his body, and watched him fall to the ground, dead. The whole room became silent at an instant. The small girl watched with curiosity, the blood flow down her arm and smacking the floor. She dropped the wires and turned to the crowd. The other mavericks backed away as Vile got closer. She turned to him. Vile kneeled so he could be at eye level with his new partner. She stared at him and said nothing. Her eyes showed no emotion at that moment. She waited to see what he wanted and tried to look past his helmet. Vile put his hand out to her. She looked at his hand and then at him. He smiled and nodded, the little girl turned to the window, even though she couldn't see through it, she knew her father was watching. She placed her hand in his and reached for his helmet. Vile let her take it off and stare at his purple eyes. He took his helmet from her hand and whispered.

"My name is Vile." The little girl tried to smile and whispered back.

"And mine is Megazero." Vile gave her hand a soft squeeze, and walked out hand in hand.

(End of Flashback)

Vile came back into reality, he noticed the battle already started and watched as Megazero beat the crap out of X and Zero. Megazero kicked Zero and ran toward X. X got up, only to be punched into some bushes. Zero rose up and muttered.

"Megazero...don't..... don't do this." Megazero walked up to him and pushed him down with the smallest of effort. Zero hit the floor and felt Megazero sit on him. He placed his hand on her leg and tried to push her off. She turned to Vile.

"Should I just kill him now or let him suffer?" Vile smiled and responded.

"It's your mission, but please, let them suffer. Make them suffer for what you suffered as a child." Megazero turned to Zero and smiled and she grabbed his throat and slowly began to steal his breath. Zero put his hands on hers and tried to pull her hands off him. Vile laughed and remembered her training.

(Flasback)

He took her into a private training room of his own; he kneeled down and placed a gun in her small hand. She looked at it and asked in her childish voice.

"What do I do with it, Vi?" He laughed softly and messed up her small blonde pigtails. He rose up and walked behind her.

"Targets are gonna appear and I want you to shoot them." Vile turned to the controls. She looked ahead of her and she saw something move in the distance, immediately her eyes focused on it and raised the gun at her eye level. She concentrated on the object as she stood quite and then she slowly pulled the trigger. The gun shot and hit the moving object, a cry came out and the thing in the distance fell to the ground. Vile turned around and took the gun out of her hand and snapped.

"The targets aren't out yet. What did you shoot?" The little girl shook her head and motioned that she didn't know. Vile turned the machine on. Targets appeared and disappeared, suddenly a maverick fell out form one of the targets. He fell into his own puddle of blood. The girl yelped and grabbed on to Viles' waist and hid her face away from the corpse. She began to cry and tremble. Vile sighed and picked up the walkie talkie. She raised her head and looked at him as he talked to someone.

"Yeah, she didn't mean to. ....Well come and pick it up.....Yes I'm pretty sure he's dead, she hit him directly in the head...... All right." He picked her up and comforted her. "Don't worry about it. He was bad, and he deserved it. But remember you have to kill when you are ordered, you understand?" The girl wrapped her arms around his neck and sniffed. Vile wiped her tears and kissed her on the cheek. "Next time, wait until I give you the signal, got it?" The girl nodded. Vile carried her out and took her to a different room. He put her down and sighed as he handed her a sword. "Don't do anything this time until I tell you got it?" Megazero nodded and tried to hold the sword up with one hand but it was almost her own size. Vile showed her the moves and slowly but steadily she learned. She grew in his mind, she developed into a woman; each time she trained it was more graceful and ladylike.

(End of Flashback)

Zero choked out a cry and began to feel dizzy as she continued to squeeze his neck. He knew this was it and had to tell her his feelings; one last time.

"I.....I love yo...you, Mega...." Megazero let go in shock as a picture came to her mind. She pictured Zero holding her for the very first time. Zero felt her let go and he repeated. "I love you so much, Megazero. You mean everything to me." Megazero put her hands to her ears.

"You shut your mouth, how dare you say that!!!" Megazero hissed. Zero sat up as she got off him and he watched her shake her head furiously.

"I need love just like everybody else does, and the love that I need, can only come from you." Zero continued. Vile came back from his memories and yelled out.

"Megazero, what is the matter!?" Megazero stood up and shook her head and yelled out.

"Stop it!!! Zero I command you!!!" Zero got up and walked closer to her as she shook her head violently. The memories flowed into her head. Zero kissing her and holding her played in her mind. The training they had together, the small fights, the love they made. She gave a cry as her head began to push the malevolence thoughts out. Zero tried to hold her as she stopped shaking violently. Vile ran to them, he pulled his sword out and aimed for Zero. He felt the sword go into the armor. Zero gave a cry as Megazero pushed him away. Vile pulled the sword out and backed up. Zero grabbed Megazero and ran. Vile held his side as he watched Zero and his love run out of harms way. He yelled out his last words.

Vile exploded sending X, Zero and Megzero flying. Zero held on to her as tight as he could. They hit the floor and Zero opened his eyes and let go of Megazero. He smiled as Megazero struggled to get up.

"Mega, you're okay." Megazero looked at the flames from the explosion. Zero got up and put his hand over her wound, near her stomach. She took Zeros' hand and kissed him. Zero didn't want her to break the kiss and moved forward as she broke it. She took a step back and smiled weakly.

"I love you, Zero Omega." Zero couldn't believe what he was hearing. Zero Omega? Oh please..Don't do this to me. Zero thought as she walked backwards toward the flames. "Megazero, please don't go. I love you. I need you, I won't survive without you." Megazero smiled and tears appeared in her eyes.

"I love you and I need you too, but I got to make sure Vile won't appear and hurt you ever again. Besides I'm probably going to explode as well." She placed her hand on her wound. "The chip is destroyed and just like he said, I will be going too." She pulled her sword out and threw it at Zeros' feet. Zero bend down to pick it up and Megazero took this chance to run toward the flames. X began to approach them when Megazero threw her sword at Zero and ran toward the flames. X ran after Zero as he ran toward the flames after Megazero. Zero struggled to get X off him and cried her name out. Megazero stopped and blew a kiss at Zero, then jumped into the flames and disappeared. Zero pushed X and ran toward the flames. X grabbed Zeros' arm and yelled out.

"Zero, it's going to explode again, we got to get out of here." X pushed a button his armor and teleported them back to headquarters.

X and Zero appeared at the entrance of headquarters. Zero fell to his knees as he tried to keep his tears in. X kneeled beside him and whispered.

"Zero, let it out. It's alright, just let it all out." Zero looked at X and continued to hold them in.

"I....I wasn't able to protect her, X." X barely understood him; Zero was too occupied trying to hold his emotions. X put a hand on Zeros shoulder.

"Don't try to keep them in. I know everything will turn out okay, you just wait." X hugged him. Zero let out a loud cry; his tears burned his cheeks as they rolled down onto Xs armor. Zero raised his hands to his face. X stared at Zero and felt tears trying to break out. X sniffed and let them go and wrapped his arms around Zero. Zero and X held each other in the night.

"Zero, I'm sorry." X managed to whisper as Zero gave a long cry like a child would. Zero didn't know what to do, should he continue to cry or just suck it in. He looked at X and tried to stop but kept on failing. Zero sobbed out.

"It hurts soo much, X. I just can't stop." He tightened his grip on Megazeros' sword and closed his eyes. The second explosion suddenly echoed into the night; Zero held X even tighter as it faded away.

The next morning Zero, X and a whole search team where on the scene. Zero prayed that he would find her. The whole building was in ruins and the forest was burned down. Zero walked through the ruble and searched for her. X looked at Zero and sighed as he helped the team lift up a part of a fallen wall. X heard someone call his name and signal that he found something. X ran to him and the man handed him something. X ran up to Zero and held it out to him. Zero turned to X and took Megazeros' helmet in his arms. He held it up to his chest for a moment then held it at his side. Zero lifted his head up and smiled. X gave him a confused look, as Zero put his hand on Xs' shoulder and replied.

"She's okay, X. I know she survived, I can feel it in my heart. She's telling me that she'll come back someday, and this time when she comes back she won't leave me." X still didn't seem to get what Zero was smiling about but if Zero was happy then everything was going to be okay. X nodded and began to walk to the rest of the team. Zero held his and her sword in one hand and her helmet in the other and whispered. "I promise I will find you and when I do, you; Megazero Rued and I; Zero Omega will be truly happy once again."

The End....Well not really!

The second part to this is on its way.

What happened to Zero and X? Did Megazero really come back? What about Vile is he really gone? Did Iris ever figured out what Zero and Megazero did? How will she react if she ever does find out? This isn't even the beginning of the questions!! I hope I will see you all in the next part of :

_Megaman X (MXZ): Your mission maverick hunters, is to find true love!_


	11. Well The next story is now up!

Hey everyone sorry for the major delay

Ive just been having many writers blocks along the way but im far enough to give you the first 9 chapters or so. Well I hope you guys will like this one as much as you like my last one.I know I like the title of my fanfiction:

Megaman X: MXZ: Your mission Maverick Hunters is to find True Love!!!


End file.
